Early Bird - Night Owl
by ANerdsLife4Me
Summary: ONESHOT. Prompt: sex on a countertop/tabletop/sink because we couldn't wait to get somewhere with cushions. Night owl Ben can still enjoy morning sex in the kitchen with early bird Rey. Part of my collection of Reylo oneshots using prompts found on the interwebs. A little palette cleanser from all the angsty fic!


Welcome everyone! Two things. First, I'm hoping to post a new short regularly, at least once a week if not more. Second, these is prompt based! So please feel free to drop one in the comments! I can't promise I'll write a short for each and every one, but I will do my best! My goal is to practice writing, what better way to do it? Finally, I want to shout out to my lovely friend rensawakening on Tumblr for coming up with the title of this work and for her invaluable her encouragement and support. I wouldn't have done this without her. Alright, enough chatter. Enjoy!

 **Work Text:**

 **Prompt:** sex on a countertop/tabletop/sink because we couldn't wait to get somewhere with cushions

The smell of fresh caf and Rey's delicious cooking wafted into the bedroom and through his nostrils before Ben even opened his eyes. He rolled onto his stomach with a soft groan, and patted her side of the bed with his right hand. It was clearly devoid of Rey, and he grudgingly opened his eyes to look at the chrono. _0647 GST_. He wondered, yet again and more often than was necessary in his opinion, how the girl, how _anyone_ really, could be such a morning person. If it were up to him, nothing would start running until at least noon.

Sunlight streamed, no, _flooded_ their bedroom and his face. He glared at the offending window, trying to focus on the beauty of the Chandrila countryside instead but it was just too bright to appreciate anything. Annoyed, he climbed out of bed with the grace of a Loth-cat, and stretched his arms over his head. Slipping on his black sleeping pants, he followed the smell, not without attempting to fix his face first. For her.

Rey was over by the stove, happily humming a mellow tune as she chopped up ingredients and tossed them into a saucepan. The door that lead out to the back was wide open, letting in the gentle burbling of the stream, the song of the forest birds, the sweet perfume of the flowers she lovingly grew.

Ben casually leaned on the door frame that opened to the kitchen, his dark eyes lovingly taking her in, watching her work, cherishing the domestic sight which had seemed so out of their reach a mere year ago.

His too-big black t-shirt hung awkwardly off her small body but made her shapely legs look a mile long. Slightly bent over as she was, the smallest bit of her perfect heart shaped ass peeked out, enticing him, begging him to touch it.

"How long are you going to stand there and watch me?" Rey quipped, interrupting his thoughts. Of course she'd felt him. They'd become so attuned to each other that their thoughts and emotions flowed freely between them. "Come help me finish breakfast before you get any more funny ideas.

Ben's lips tugged slightly at the corners, but the naughty glint in his eyes was unmistakable. He quickly closed the distance between them. Standing behind her, his arms went on either side of her, trapping her between the kitchen appliance and his towering body.

"Funny ideas?" Ben's deeper than normal morning voice purred in her ear. "I don't know what you're talking about," he teased with feigned innocence. " _Funny ideas_ …"

His large hands grasped her hips, massaged them slightly, before bringing her rear towards the raging erection he'd woken up to. Her toned ass fit almost entirely in his hands, but he made sure he'd get a good handful of it before he squeezed gently but firmly.

"Ben Solo, I'm making breakfast," she hissed, even as she leaned against him and his touch.

"You know I'm not a breakfast person, Mrs. Solo," he murmured against her neck, pressing a series of light kisses on the sensitive skin there. "Unless you're what's on the menu," he added, his hand reaching under her shirt, gently cupping a breast before giving the nipple a sharp tug. She sucked in air, hard. Unable to help herself, she tilted her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck. _Works every time_ , Ben thought amusedly, and Rey pinched his forearm hard in retribution even as she moaned softly to the feeling of his lips.

She turned in his arms and jumped, twining her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. She looked at him for the first time that morning, a smirk playing on her lips, complicity dancing in her honeyed hazel eyes, telling him she was going to play along. His hand reached out to turn the stove off at the same moment he leaned his head down to catch her lips in a hungry kiss.

Without breaking their impassioned kiss, he moved them over to the kitchen counter, makings of breakfast still scattered about. He pushed the leftover produce out of the way without regard before setting her atop the counter.

Rey's frenzied hands went to the waist of his pants, letting them fall down around his ankles. He grabbed her hips again, and with a swift, rough tug pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. His simmering gaze locked with hers at the same time he pushed into her, both grunting as he did. Rey threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut. He moved inside her tightness slowly, allowing her to adjust to him. Her cunt was always so welcoming, warm and wet, its grip always testing the limits of his endurance.

His fingers gently caressed their way up her sides, his thumbs rolling over her nipples. Rey let out a symphony of shallow little pants before digging her heels in his lower back to pull him in deeper. Ben growled a swear beneath his breath, making her breathe out a little laugh.

"What's so funny, little scavenger?" he grunted, punctuating each word with a hard thrust, making her bite her lower lip.

" _Force_ , Ben…"

He dipped his head and put a rosy nipple in his mouth, alternating between each one. Rey's moans turned into a surprised gasp when he nipped at the underside on her breast. She wrapped an arm around his neck, hand gripping the dark curls at the base of his neck, the other snaked behind his back and dug into his shoulder. He brought his head back up, molten gaze penetrating hers, baring into her soul, leaving her wide open to him.

He loved her. _Force_ , he loved her with everything he had. But this… The physical expression of their love for one another was so exhilarating, so deeply satisfying. It was more than he had _ever_ dreamed of or allowed himself to hope for. He would never tire of fucking Rey day in and day out, of hearing her chant his name in ecstasy.

Rey pushed his head towards her and kissed him slowly, deeply. Her hand slid towards his face and cupped his chin, her thumb stroking his cheekbone. She moved to his languid rhythm for some time, until, needing more, she used her strong legs to hasten their pace. Ben enthusiastically nailed her to the counter, thrusting harder and faster at her incitement.

The sounds of their passionate lovemaking filled the air, but there wasn't anyone around for miles. No one to hear their pleasure filled screams as they finally climax together.


End file.
